


SherlollySnacks

by missalline



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missalline/pseuds/missalline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles and one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parentlock

**Author's Note:**

> Request from nonny on Tumblr: Parentlock pwetty please? :3 Where they take their daughter over to her grandparents to have her stay for the weekend for the first time. But the little bee thinks her parents will come back to say goodnight and is taken by surprise when they don't. :3

Elinor Dahlia Hooper Holmes, affectionately known as Ellie,was very excited to be spending the weekend at her grandparents’ house. Acacia and Ronald Holmes (who will be having none of this silly ‘grandma’ and ‘grandpa’ business. If she can’t say their names properly she may call them Cady and Aldy), were like wise thrilled to have her. Ellie was a remarkably well-behaved child, a testament to her mother’s parenting, and was the darling-est little girl they knew. So they were a bit shocked when she refused to go to bed.

“Mummy has to read to me,” she insisted, pouting petulantly in her bed, “Or daddy. He does voices sometimes. But it’s mostly Mummy that reads to me. And they both have to say goodnight.”

“Mummy and Daddy have gone away, sweetheart,” Acacia said softly, “They’ve gone to a France for the weekend. That’s why you’re staying with Aldy and me.”

“But they always say goodnight. They have to.” Ellie, not really understanding _why_ mummy and daddy were absent, was close to tears.

“Oh, don’t cry,” Acacia pleaded, pulling the sniffling four-year-old into her arms, “Let’s give them a ring, alright? They can say goodnight over the phone.”

Having raised both Mycroft and Sherlock she knew it wasn’t the best idea to give children everything they wanted, but she couldn’t stand to see the little bumblebee cry. Ellie rubbed her eyes and nodded, and Ronald popped into the kitchen to grab one of the mobiles from where it had been charging.

“Here we are,” he said, bring the phone back in, “Just two buttons. Nothing to it.” He called Molly, as she was more likely to answer, and she picked up quickly. She told Ellie a short story and said goodnight, adding that her goodnight would have to count for Sherlock, too, as he was off doing… something. She hung up with a promise to call the next night before Ellie went to bed.

“Can you sleep now?” Acacia asked once the call disconnected. Ellie nodded, yawned, and snuggled into her bed. “Goodnight Cady. Goodnight Aldy,” she said sleepily, eyes already closed.

“Goodnight darling,” they both said before turning off the light, shutting the door, and leaving her to her dreams. 


	2. Molly Meeting Sherlock's Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt from sherlolly-is-jolly: Molly meeting Sherlock's parents.

“Stop fidgeting,” Sherlock said softly, “They’re going to love you." 

"I’m still nervous,” Molly hissed back at him. They were standing on his parent’s doorstep. He had told her that he would wait for her to ring the bell herself so that she could determine when she met them, but he was regretting that decision. Finally, after taking deep breath, Molly reached forward and rang the bell. Sherlock had to restrain her to keep her from bolting the moment after. 

********

Mrs. Holmes took one look at Molly and pulled her into her arms. “It’s so good to finally meet you,” she said, “Sherlock’s been telling us about you for years.”

“Mum!” Sherlock exclaimed, trying to stop her.

“Years?” Molly asked in confusion, “We’ve only been dating a few months.” She turned to Sherlock to ask why his mother thought they’d been dating for years only to discover that his cheeks had turned a bright pink.

“Well,” Mrs. Holmes said, “He just talked about you so much… I guess I assumed.” The tone in her voice let Sherlock and Molly both know that she had done nothing of the sort and had purposefully suggested it as a way of letting Molly know just how long Sherlock had been telling his parents about her.

“I suppose, now that that’s out of the bag, the only thing let to do is show you baby pictures.” Molly perked right up at that and happily let Mrs. Holmes lead her inside with Sherlock trailing behind like a sullen teenager. 

((Let’s just assume his dad is at the store. ;) ))


End file.
